


Tell me, please

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome, squirming cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: “You know, if you wanted to have a threesome, I bet Reno would be down.”  Zack proposed the idea as casually as he would suggest ordering wings.Cloud didn’t reply immediately.  “You think?”  It was a serious question.  Reno looked up to catch them staring at him and blew a lascivious kiss their way.“Are you joking?” Zack scoffed.  “First of all, every person in this bar with eyes wants you. Second of all, Reno would electrocute every one of them with his mag rod for the chance to get to you first.”AKA: Zack is lovingly expanding Cloud's sexual horizons.  When Reno joins them for an evening, Zack learns something unexpected about his boyfriend.  He wants to make use of this new knowledge, but it's quite a challenge to get Cloud to talk to him about it.  Much sexy squirming ensues.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205





	Tell me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here.
> 
> I'm on twitter @LemonDropLan. New there too :)

Zack woke with the sun. He was normally an early riser, but on this particular Saturday morning, he was stirred awake by an uncomfortable, needling thought. Something he was still figuring out how to handle—although he was pretty sure he needed to send Reno a thank-you. Maybe he’d ask Aerith what flowers said, “Thanks for fucking my boyfriend unconscious.”

Curled next to him, laying still and relaxed, was the pale and delicious form of said boyfriend. Despite mooning over the Cloud for months, it had actually been surprisingly easy to convert their friendship to romance. He had only needed to be direct. Physically direct, that is. His attempts to discuss their relationship, his feelings, _Cloud’s_ feelings, had been met with averted eyes and random subject changes: _Hey Zack, know what I learned about the military history of Wutai? Hey Zack, do you think Chocobo Racer VI makes a statement about the morality of chocobo breeding? Hey Zack, do you think Rude might wear those shades because he’s actually blind?_

It got to the point where the cheerful SOLDIER thought it was a straight toss-up whether Cloud wanted him so bad that the tiny blond was rendered an idiot in his presence, or Cloud considered Zack Fair to have the sex appeal of a wet towel and was trying to avoid the topic.

Having been stymied in his first three attempts to clarify the subject, Zack decided to take a more direct approach. The next time Cloud came to his apartment to play video games, Zack backed him down the short entry hall, step by step, until Cloud's shoulders pressed against the door. Caging him in with his forearms, Zack had looked down into those big blue eyes and said simply, “Cloud, I want to kiss you.”

Apparently, that was something Cloud could work with. He didn’t reply, but the petite SOLDIER tilted his head and fit their lips together like pieces of a puzzle. From that point on, it was smooth sailing. The friendship part of their relationship was already in place, and taking Cloud to bed was unendingly satisfying. 

Cloud’s body checked every box Zack had. He’d filled out since finally making third class, and the way his back narrowed from his shoulders to his hips made Zack’s mouth water. Cloud was strong and lean, and he still fit perfectly under Zack’s chin or on his lap. His pale skin marked so easily to a gorgeous purple from lips or teeth, and the way he blushed at the slightest provocation—bright red from his cheekbones down to a flush on his chest—made Zack feel like protecting him and corrupting him and overwhelming him with pleasure, all at the same time.

Cloud was indeed very shy, it was part of his charm, but at some point, with enough careful attention, Zack could get that switch to flip and all the inhibitions fell away. The way Cloud moaned against Zack's shoulders drove him crazy, and the sight of Cloud riding him, rolling his pale hips in Zack’s tan hands and letting his head rock backwards, was as close to a religious experience as Zack ever had. 

Cloud had arrived in their relationship with far less sexual experience than Zack. For that reason, Zack had always let his boyfriend set the pace, and he also felt a certain curious responsibility toward Cloud. Just because Cloud had settled into what they both assumed was a very committed relationship, Zack didn’t want that to be the end of the blond’s sexual adventures. Zack had always been pretty open-minded when it came to the possibilities of physical relationships, and he wanted to help Cloud find everything in the world he might enjoy—and share it with him.

And that was how they ended up in bed with Reno last Saturday. Given how promiscuous both Zack and Reno tended to be, it was surprising they hadn’t fallen into bed together before. But SOLDIERs and Turks didn’t usually socialize a lot. Although they might have flirted once or twice over a game of darts, that was as far as it had gone.

It was actually Cloud that had the connection to the Turk. Reno had flown Cloud on a disastrous mission shortly after Cloud was first promoted to SOLDIER. They had lost several infantrymen in an ambush, and nearly the whole chopper when Reno swooped in for an emergency extraction. Cloud hasn’t wanted to discuss the details with Zack, but his boyfriend and the Turk had come out of the mission with a familiar camaraderie. What that looked like in practice was that Reno flirted _outrageously_ with Cloud at every opportunity. He was so consistently over-the-top and obscene that Cloud had almost built up an immunity to the point of not blushing, and frequently the Turk even got an actual laugh in response to his ridiculous come-ons—something even Zack couldn’t always accomplish. 

Reno hadn’t toned it down in the slightest since Zack and Cloud got together, and Zack found he didn’t really mind. He wasn’t sure if he just respected the Turk’s self-assurance, or perhaps was swayed by the fact that Reno had a ridiculously pretty face, with blue eyes that could have looked just as gentle and innocent as Cloud’s, but instead projected an appealing mix of unpredictability and blatant sexuality.

Zack wasn’t certain how Cloud really felt about the Turk, and so he proposed bringing him to their bed as casually as he might have suggested ordering wings. It was early in the evening and they stood in a group of SOLDIERs by the bar in a common Shinra haunt. 

“You know, if you wanted to have a threesome, I bet Reno would be down.” They had batted the idea around a bit. It wasn’t totally out of left field.

Cloud didn’t reply immediately, although the blush that came to his cheeks let Zack know he’d been heard. They both looked across the bar to where Reno was sitting with a bunch of Turks, shirt unbuttoned, red hair snaking down his shoulder as he smirked over his own story.

“You think?” Cloud asked—a serious question.

Reno looked up to catch them staring at him and blew a lascivious kiss their way.

“Are you joking?” Zack scoffed. “First of all, every person in this bar with eyes wants you.” He looped his arm around the front of Cloud's waist. “Second of all, Reno would electrocute every one of them with his mag rod for the chance to get to you first.”

“Hmm.” Cloud gave a small smile. “You sure that’s okay with you?”

Zack nodded. “It’s completely up to you, but I’ll admit that the idea is… appealing.”

Cloud let that sit before finally responding. “Can I ask him?”

“Oh, I’d like to see that,” Zack murmured into the back of his neck. Playful Cloud was rare and a hell of a lot of fun. It seemed like his switch might have flipped early on this particular night. 

“Just don’t take it too slow, sweet cheeks... because we’re not gonna do this if either of you drink too much.”

Cloud downed his drink and ordered two shots of tequila with lime. “I promise this will be my last,” he told Zack. Then he sashayed over towards the Turk’s table and threw a leg over the bench right next to Reno, where there absolutely wasn’t any room. When Reno looked up and saw the halo of blond spikes he immediately shooed over a grumbling Elena to make a sliver of space for Cloud to squeeze into, practically in Reno’s lap. 

Reno looked absolutely delighted when he saw the two shots clutched in Cloud’s hands. He threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders and ran his fingers up through the back of his hair familiarly as Cloud threw back the shot. Reno brought the tequila to his own lips, but then he got a wicked look in his eye and leaned closer to speak into Cloud’s ear. Cloud blushed and laughed like always, but then gave Reno something unusual: a shrug and a nod.

Zack could see astonishment flicker across the Turk’s face, but Reno recovered quickly to a sly leer. He probably thought Cloud was just teasing him and would back down at any moment. When Reno plucked the lime off his shot glass and set it between Cloud’s teeth, Zack groaned with good nature and rolled his eyes. Trust Reno to suggest something as tacky as _body_ _shots_. 

Reno straddled the bench to face Cloud fully and shot the tiniest sideways glance over to the bar where Zack was watching without concern while casually talking with Kunsel. Reno wasn’t about to be intimidated. Surprising Cloud with his swiftness, he unzipped and pushed back the black SOLDIER sweater, and licked him right above the collar bone. Then he pinched the salt off his shot glass and rubbed it onto Cloud skin, smirking at his brief shiver. 

With one more subtle, barely-there glance to confirm that Zack wasn’t reaching for a weapon, Reno nudged Cloud’s chin up with his head, licked every grain of salt off his skin (and then some), threw back the shot, and then bit into the lime held between Cloud’s teeth. He let his mouth linger for a moment, lips barely brushing Cloud’s, and then pulled back and spit the lime on the table. 

Zack could easily imagine the half-lidded, hazy gaze that Cloud directed towards Reno—he so quickly turned into a squirming mess any time Zack paid attention to his neck. The Turk certainly looked smug and self-satisfied as he sat back to look at Cloud. 

The rest of the bar churned around them, unconcerned. The SOLDIERs had ordered another round of shots at the bar and a scuffle broke out between two Turks, faltering only when Rude reached out to put the aggressor in a submission hold, barely pausing his conversation with Elena.

Zack, however, was entirely focused on his boyfriend. Cloud slumped flirtatiously against Reno, and judging from the way Reno leaned backwards with his eyebrows raised, Zack felt certain that Cloud's hands had found somewhere interesting to land under the table. The suddenly not-so-innocent blond leaned closer and closer until Reno had shifted his back all the way up against the wall, uncertain how to handle this out-of-character aggression. And then Cloud finally whispered in his ear.

From across the bar, Reno’s exclamation cut through the hum of so many conversations.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. _What?_ Blondie. Repeat that for me.” Reno pushed Cloud back to get a good look at him, and then turned his handsome face to get a good look at Zack as well. Zack nearly laughed at the dumbfounded look on Reno's face, but instead blew a teasing kiss back at him.

Reassured that he wasn’t getting drawn into a dramatic breakup or otherwise terrible situation, Reno turned back to Cloud, pulled him close, and turned both their backs towards Zack. For his part, Zack had expected that they would be dragged out of the bar in under two minutes once the offer was made, and he was quite curious what the redhead was up to. He could see that they were quietly in conversation, Cloud nodding, Reno’s hands flitting all over, eventually pulling Cloud’s chin up so that he could see his eyes well. Zack’s best guess was that Reno was actually trying to make sure Cloud was comfortable with what he was offering, and it improved his opinion of the Turk significantly.

Eventually Reno pushed Cloud to standing and made him walk heel-to-toe to the wall and back while reciting something (it was actually a dirty limerick) in what appeared to be a makeshift sobriety test. Cloud laughed the whole way and Reno was apparently satisfied because the second Cloud returned, Reno unspooled himself from the bench. He gave Cloud a shove back towards Zack and went to lean over Rude, arms draping over the man’s broad chest. Rude’s gloved hand caught the red ponytail and wound it all the way to the root, holding Reno’s head steady at his ear. Zack wondered just what negotiation was happening there. He knew the two Turks were partners, but not more than that.

Cloud returned flushed, shy, and completely unable to meet Zack’s gaze. He’d apparently used up all of his boldness making the offer. _Fucking adorable_ , was all Zack could think as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and tilted his head this way and that, trying to find Cloud’s face. Eventually he gave up with a laugh and let Cloud press his forehead to his pecs.

“So he was into it?”

“Mmmhm.” Spoken straight into his chest. 

“And _you’re_ still into it?”

“Mmmhm.”

“Anything else you’d like to say?”

“Unh unh. “ Cloud mumbled into his chest, the sound was barely distinguishable from the positive responses. 

“You know, gorgeous, maybe we should work on your communication skills if we’re going to do this kinda thing.”

But before Cloud was pressed into answering, Reno strolled up, eyes bright, grin toothy and wide, mag-rod slung back against his shoulder.

“Yo, Zack! We doing this thing? I got some place to be,” he said looking suggestively at Cloud’s ass. And then he began tracing the tip of his EMR up the back of Cloud’s thigh.

Cloud spun around with a yelp and glared, while Zack just chuckled, and pulled Cloud back against his chest, hands moving comfortingly along his arms. 

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” Zack asked the loaded question into Cloud’s ear.

Reno watched as Cloud’s eyes slid down the collar of his open shirt and darted off to the side. “Okay,” he answered quietly. 

“Oh my gods,” Reno blurted out, exasperated. “I can’t take another second.” He grabbed Cloud by the wrist and made for the door, yanking the blond behind him. Cloud gave one startled glance over his shoulder and managed to catch Zack by the strap of his chest guard to pull him along with. 

////

Zack had enough experience with threesomes to know that kicking things off could be a bit awkward, but he needn’t have worried. The moment his door clicked shut behind them, Reno had Cloud pinned against the wall, tongue licking into his parted, gasping mouth and hands sliding up underneath the black sweater while Cloud pushed his fingers into messy red hair.

It was a pretty show. Zack was happy to stand back and just watch for a bit as Reno worked his way down Cloud’s neck and shoulders until he just gave up on trying to reciprocate and let his head knock back to the wall, his arms fall limp by his sides, as he moaned under Reno’s tongue. 

Zack stripped off the bulkiest parts of his uniform while enjoying the view. The minute he stepped closer, Reno snaked a hand back without looking, grabbed him by the belt and pulled Zack’s pelvis flush with his ass. As Cloud worked almost frantically to get Reno's suit off, Reno turned his head and pulled Zack down for a passionate kiss. While Reno clearly enjoyed taking control with Cloud, he was more egalitarian with Zack, leaning back into the strength of his arms with a sigh.

With Reno distracted, Cloud gathered himself enough to undo the last few buttons on the his shirt and begin lavishing attention on his chest. Zack pulled the shirt and jacket down and started working his lips across the back of Reno’s neck and shoulders.

Sighing as he sank long fingers into golden hair, Reno said, “This is gonna be a good night, yo.”

“Let’s talk ground rules,” Zack said in between kisses. “If anyone is uncomfortable for any reason, just say so and we’ll take a break.”

“Yes, sir,” said Reno cheekily. “But I ain’t never been more comfortable.” Cloud had dropped to his knees and was undoing Reno’s belt while pressing his mouth into the lean muscles of his abdomen. 

“Cloud?” The little blond looked up from the floor to see two sets of eyes looking down at him. 

“Did you hear that?” Zack asked. 

Cloud just nodded his face into Reno’s stomach.

“Hey.” Reno pulled back on the spikes enough to lift that pretty face back to them. “Say stop.”

“Huh?” Cloud was confused. And a bit irritated to be interrupted _again._

“I wanna hear you say ‘stop,’ Blondie. Want you to practice.”

“Stop.” Cloud offered, blue eyes meeting blue, impatient.

“Good. Say it as much as you want.”

“Anything else?” Zack asked, grinding his hips against Reno.

“I’m er… not really sure who’s fuckin’ who,” Reno admitted, as Cloud pulled off his belt. “Or is this just a mouths and hands thing? I’m open! Just don’t wanna.. Uhh…” he trailed off as Cloud dropped his forehead into his hand in exasperation.

Zack chuckled. “Let’s start with you fucking Cloud and see where the night takes us. Ok, Cloud?”

When Cloud failed to respond, Reno crouched down to remove the hand covering his face. “Ok blondie?”

“Yes! Gaia. Can we stop talking?” He had trouble meeting Reno's eyes.

Reno just grinned back. “Hmmm… you sure?” He hauled Cloud back up against his chest and started in on his neck again. Speaking in a low voice in between sloppy licks. “So you don’t wanna hear just how long I’ve been wantin’ to get in your ass? How good you’ll look with your mouth filled with cock… whimpering around it while I open you up? That I’m gonna watch you take every inch of me?”

Leaning back into Reno’s arms, Cloud’s eyes met Zack’s, hungry and hot as he watched Cloud unravel.

“Okay…. okay,” Cloud whispered, and closed his eyes.

////

Some time later they had managed to get undressed and into the bedroom. Zack laid back on the bed, Cloud on all fours above him, and their guest lounging next to Cloud, clever hands stroking them both all over. Reno was absolutely right, Cloud’s mouth wrapped around Zack’s cock was a gorgeous sight to begin with. But when you layered on Cloud moaning and pushing back onto Reno’s fingers while the Turk offered filthy encouragement, Zack felt like his blood was on fire. 

Eventually Reno climbed to his knees behind Cloud and slowly, slowly, slowly pushed into him, drawing out of the Cloud such a tortured, breathy sound that Zack nearly boiled over immediately. It was actually the sight of Reno so sensual and open that pushed Zack over the edge. As he entered Cloud, Reno’s eyelashes fluttered closed, he sighed deeply, and he slid both hands rest flat on Cloud's lower back, not to press or pull, but just to feel the motion of Cloud's body as they joined together. It looked to Zack like the sweet relief of scratching a very old itch. 

Reno had just established a nice, slow rhythm when Cloud took him deep into his throat and Zack spilled over in a hot rush. He tried to keep his eyes open, unwilling to give up the sight of Cloud swallowing him down or Reno struggling to keep things slow, but eventually gave up and sank into oblivion.

When the rush of his blood and sound of his breathing finally faded enough for Zack’s brain to turn back on, he realized that something had changed. He heard Reno’s voice, slow, sly, and sinister… the words barely registering as his neurons began firing again. 

“...taken care of your boyfriend so well… it’s just you and me for a bit.”

Zack cracked his eyes open and felt a bit uncomfortable with what he saw. Reno had pulled Cloud back to his chest, apparently by the hair, his grip hard enough to keep Cloud’s back arched, his head pinned back against Reno's shoulder. 

“I can be sweet, baby... I’m versatile… “ he kissed the line of Cloud's neck. “But I bet you get sweet all the time. So how about we do something different, huh?”

Reno's hand was wrapped against the base of Cloud’s throat, his arm pressed against the chest. He wasn’t choking Cloud, but he was clearly applying pressure… pinning him back and pushing him down on the cock inside him. Meanwhile, Reno’s hips were still moving. The motions were small, but hard and unyielding as the redhead worked himself deeper into the body he held so still. 

“How ‘bout you take it hard and rough this time?”

Cloud was tilted back to stare at the ceiling so Zack couldn’t see his face. But he could hear his breath exiting his throat in tiny, quiet moans in time with Reno's thrusts. And as he watched, Cloud’s hands slowly traced back to rest lightly on the outside of Reno’s hips where he could feel their movement. Cloud could have knocked Reno off of him in a second. Broken his hold easily. But he didn’t. 

“How ‘bout you just take everything I give you? Yeah, blondie?”

Cloud didn’t respond except to exhale in protest when Reno’s hips slowed. He tried to rock himself down onto Reno again but couldn’t really with his hair gripped so tightly. 

“Words, Cloud.”

“Yeah,” Cloud managed, more breath than words. 

“You wanna be good for me?” Reno pressed, grinding back into him more forcefully than before. 

“Yes…. _yes_ ,” Cloud hissed, shifting minutely to feel Reno’s chest against his back, pressing his palms into the Turk’s hips. 

“Say it.” Reno commanded, and started applying his teeth to the pale, exposed neck. Cloud’s body thrummed in his arms with each bite, and Reno went harder and harder, leaving teeth marks and the beginnings of bruises. 

“I'll…b-be…” but before Cloud could finish he began to shudder with deep choking breaths. Zack, still spread flat on the bed, wide-eyed and unmoving, knew the sound intimately. Cloud was about to come all over him, dick untouched. 

Reno, however, was paying close attention. His hand darted from Clouds hair to wrap firmly around the base of his cock, interrupting his orgasm with a tight grip. He caught Zack’s slightly wild gaze and winked at him.

“Oh you little _slut,”_ Reno chuckled into Cloud’s neck, free hand rubbing the his chest almost soothingly. “Fuckin’ knew you'd love the rough stuff.” Cloud moaned quietly as Reno tipped the pretty face back and thrust his tongue into the lax mouth. “Don’t worry, baby,” Reno purred. “I’ll give it to you.”

With that he casually shoved Cloud forward over Zack. The golden-haired SOLDIER was limp and uncoordinated and it was only Zack’s quick hands on his shoulders that allowed Cloud to find his forearms rather than face-planting straight into Zack’s abs. 

Reno had kept a tight grip on his slim hips and before Cloud had drawn a breath, Reno had shoved back into his ass and started pounding into him at a furious pace, hands jerking back with each thrust to make their joining even more violent.

Zack had never fucked anybody that hard in his life. And if the roles were reversed, he would have been seriously worried about Cloud damaging the redhead. He could tell, though, from the low, half-broken sounds that streamed from Cloud's lips, that he was not about to protest. He rubbed his face back and forth against Zack’s ribs, but otherwise his lean body stayed limp and relaxed, offered up without complaint to Reno. 

With such an intense pace, Reno was quickly nearing completion and he pressed over Cloud, one hand on the bed and one hand wrapping around Cloud's shoulders as he gritted his teeth and hissed, _“Take it… take it… take it.”_

Realizing somewhat belatedly that he was a participant, not just a voyeur, Zack reached a hand down, rubbed his palm over the dripping head of Cloud’s cock and stroked him once. Cloud threw his head back and came instantly and silently, gasping and shaking violently in both Reno’s and Zack’s arms. Zack had a perfect view of Cloud’s ecstasy, those crystal blue eyes wide and wet, but distant and completely unseeing—like Cloud wasn’t home at all.

Reno came immediately afterwards. He wrapped his arms around Cloud, and rolled them both to the side before Cloud fell chest-first into the mess he had left on Zack’s abs. The Turk tied off his condom at lighting speed and curled himself completely around the tiny, pale body he had used so hard. 

“You… are fucking amazing, Cloud,” Reno muttered as he stroked the messy blond hair and kissed the freckled shoulders.

Zack was still laying flat on his back, stunned, and staring up at the ceiling. _What the fuck just happened?_ It’s not that he was surprised at Reno’s aggressiveness. Well, maybe a little. But _Cloud_. Zack had no idea Cloud liked it so rough and controlling. _Ramuh's electric jizz_. Cloud nearly came all over himself just from being told to be “good.” 

Zack felt completely remiss that he hadn’t uncovered this kink for himself already. It wasn’t that their sex life was vanilla or boring. The two of them had played with blindfolds and restraints and toys, they’d teased and edged and made each other beg for release. But the tone was always fun and lighthearted and focused on pleasure. He hadn’t ever tried to dominate Cloud, or offered anything that shifted the tone towards pain or submission. Cloud had just seemed so sweet, so earnest and innocent that it just hadn’t occurred to him. But now. Now his brain was whirling with new possibilities.

Turning onto his side, Zack took in how sweet the two looked together—Cloud already asleep, or nearly. Reno's fingers tracing up and down his arm. Zack inched forward to stroke Cloud’s cheek. His boyfriend didn’t even stir. 

“So... I bet ya wanna take it outta my hide, Fair,” Reno offered quietly as Zack raised his gaze to the sharp, sly face. But Zack’s feelings weren’t so straightforward as that. It was odd, certainly, to see someone fuck the consciousness out of his boyfriend. But then again, Cloud seemed quite content, and Zack had learned something interesting for sure. He was too distracted by his own thoughts to answer.

“Well we can’t leave ya like this,” Reno said, reaching out his hand to stroke Zack. The older SOLDIER hadn’t even realized he was rock hard again, from watching the show that played out above his body. His brain was still playing catch-up.

“Kiss me?” The Turk asked, and it came across shockingly sweet. _Versatile is right_ , Zack thought as he pressed his mouth against Reno’s soft, pliant lips. Relaxed and almost restful, the two tasted, and licked, and nipped at each other with Cloud cuddled in the middle, until Zack’s hips bucked uncontrollably in Reno’s hand.

And then, when Reno parted them and tilted his head backwards in invitation, Zack slipped behind him and fucked him slowly while they both tried not to jostle the sleeping blond, still in Reno’s arms. Spent twice over, Zack’s mind quieted enough to sleep.

////

The next morning the three woke up cheerful and filthy. Reno showered first while Zack and Cloud cuddled in bed. Zack made eggs. Cloud saved the eggs from being covered in ketchup. Reno poured whiskey into his coffee. All was well. Little was said. And Reno headed out with a smile and a pat on the ass for Cloud.

Zack’s head, however, was filled with questions. _Had Cloud done anything like that before? How did he feel about it now? Would he want Zack to dominate him like that? Or was it something he didn’t want from his boyfriend? What else would he like? How far would he go?_

The tall SOLDIER fell randomly into uncharacteristic, quiet lapses all week as he tried to puzzle out the best way to get clarity. Cloud would not enjoy being interrogated, but Zack assumed that if he gave Cloud a kink questionnaire his head might explode and he’d disappear for a week. 

Introspection was so unlike Zack that Cloud was concerned enough to ask what was on his mind. Cloud was afraid to bring up their night with Reno, but he worried that Zack regretted it, or thought he was a weirdo, or gods knew what else. But Zack always just smiled, kissed him, and said, “Oh, it’s nothing, baby.”

////

And then Saturday morning finally rolled around again. The day stretched ahead of Zack, so full of possibilities if he could only sort out what they actually were. He resolved that today was the day to say something about the situation, so he laid back to wait for Cloud to stir on his own.

At the first yawn and stretch, Zack gathered his sleepy boyfriend into his arms, whispering “Good morning, beautiful.”

Cloud snuggled into him, chest-to-chest and brushed their cheeks together in greeting. “‘Morning, love.”

Zack startled to hear the endearment. Cloud so rarely used words to show affection like that, he must have been making a special effort. And indeed, Cloud was worried that Zack was upset about something and was trying to be especially caring. 

The two luxuriated in each other with soft touches to sleep-warmed skin. Rubbing shoulders and cheeks and hips, not with any real goal but simply for the pleasure of the simple touches themselves. 

“Hey Cloud…” Zack murmured.

“Hmmm…?”

“Wanna ask you something,” Zack said as he laid a row of undemanding kisses on Cloud’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Cloud responded softly, still warm and relaxed.

“It’s about last weekend…”

Zack felt the way Cloud’s touch stuttered and slowed like his gears were grinding to a halt.

“Okay,” he said even softer this time, too quiet for Zack to even feel the breath on his neck.

“I had a good time,” Zack reassured. “And you had a good time too, right?”

Unsure where this was going, Cloud nodded his head once.

Zack continued. “And, I couldn’t help but notice… how Reno was really… rough… with you. And how much you liked it.”

At this Cloud completely stilled, forehead pressed tight into the curve of Zack’s neck.

“So I just wanted to ask,” He took a deep breath, “Do you want me to… uhm… fuck you hard like that? To take control or even… hurt you... a little bit?” Having finally spit out the question that has been weighing on him for the past week, Zack realized he couldn’t possibly have sounded more tentative or uncertain about the whole thing. He didn’t want to pressure Cloud, but he also wanted to make it clear that this was something he _could_ do. Something he’d _love_ to do, if Cloud wanted it.

So he put his mouth right by Cloud’s ear and growled, “Because I _could do that_ , if you want it.”

At that point, he finally got a reaction. The groan Cloud uttered was some mix of embarrassment and arousal that Zack couldn’t begin to parse. The tiny blond rolled over in Zack’s arms to face away from him and wrapped one hand to the back of his spiky head to cover his face with his forearm. Cloud’s squirming, as always, was irresistible.

“Pretty sure I could _wreck_ you,” Zack purred, and got to hear that groan again as Cloud arched back against him, rubbing that sweet round ass on his growing erection. Zack let Cloud create a gentle, slow friction. The shoulder and ear that he could see were practically tomato red. _Fucking adorable._

“Do you want that?” He presses.

The whispered response is low and long. “Yes.”

“Good. That’s very good,” Zack said wrapping an arm to snuggle Cloud closer. “Tell me what you want.”

But at that point he got a throaty exhale of irritation.

“C’mon, Cloud.” Zack wheedled. “If we’re gonna do this I need a little context. What if I do something you hate? Or I miss something you’d like?”

Cloud just turned himself further until his face was buried in the mattress, arms wrapped above his slowly shaking head.

Zack kissed up each vertebra of his spine. He decided to start with an easy one. “Do you want me to hold you down?” 

Cloud sighed into the bed and nodded his head once, just a faint bob of the spikes.

“Mmmm, me too,” Zack purred and stroked Cloud’s side with a flat hand, trying not to tickle. “Do you want me to bite you hard? Leave marks?”

He gets one more brief head bob. 

Tracing his hands down to cup around Cloud’s tight, round ass, Zack asked another. “Would you like it if I spanked you?”

The body arched under Zack’s hands and he heard Cloud groan into the sheets. And then nothing more but silence and stillness. _Is that a yes?_ Zack was torn between pressing for an answer and moving on. He decided to try for a baseline “no” reading.

“Do you want me to fuck you dry?”

And at this, he finally got a clear, verbal response. “No!” Cloud exclaimed, turning to look at him incredulously. “Do you want that?” 

Zack just chuckled a bit. He was way too big to just go stick his cock somewhere without lube and he knew Cloud liked it wet and slippery. “No beautiful, I just wanted to make sure. And it’s good to know you’ll tell me if you don’t like something.”

“Of course I will.” Cloud said irritably.

It seemed to Zack that what Cloud had the most trouble with was admitting the things he _did want_. The “no” responses were actually pretty clear… although Zack definitely wanted clarity on the “yeses” too.

Somewhat mollified, Cloud laid back down on the bed and let Zack rub the tension out of his back.

“Would you…” Zack pondered what to ask next. “...wear a toy for me? All day long? To stay stretched and ready for any time I wanted you?” The idea, as he thought through it, was incredibly exciting. He waited patiently for a response as he daydreamed about pushing Cloud into a restroom stall, twisting out a plug and replacing it immediately with his own cock.

Cloud managed to whisper out his “yes” before he pushed his face back into the mattress to hide. 

At this point Zack was so turned on he climbed over Cloud and gently ran his teeth over the back of his boyfriend's spine, rubbed his hard cock over the back of Cloud’s boxers. “Oh my god, Cloud. That would be so fucking sexy. To have you opened up, wet and ready for me all the time.” They both panted quietly as Zack rubbed his chest against Cloud’s back, wanting to feel as much skin as possible. 

But Zack also wanted to learn more. “Do you want me to choke you?” He asked, still enjoying the smooth slide of skin.

“With what?” Cloud responded instantly, still muffled by the mattress.

At this, Zack was a bit confused. “With… my hands? With…” he tried to think of how else one might choke their lover. When the thought occurred to him, his mind nearly blanked out with static. “With… oh my god Cloud! With my cock? Do you want me to choke you with my cock?”

Before he could finish the question, Cloud had grabbed his pillow from the top of the bed and pulled it straight over his head, pressing it down on both sides to completely hide his face.

“Cloud? C’mon Cloud. Oh my god tell me. That would be so goddamn hot.” Zack tried to lift the edge of the pillow before Cloud could smother himself. He was stronger than Cloud, he’d had a lot more mako, and eventually, he managed.

As the fresh air hit his flaming cheeks, Cloud gasped out a single word. “Red!” and pulled the pillow back over his face.

Zack sat back on his heels. “Red? Cloud, are you _safe wording?”_ He was astonished at the idea. “We’re not even doing anything!” 

Unsure if he was amused or concerned, Zack carefully climbed off of Cloud’s back and gently removed his boyfriend’s hands from the pillow over his head. Gingerly, he lifted the pillow to reveal Cloud’s face—flushed, mussed, red, squinched, and as beautiful as ever.

“Please don’t make me talk more,” Cloud whispered without opening his eyes.

“Oh baby,” Zack gathered him up like a doll into his arms and sat back against the headboard. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

Cloud breathed quietly for a while before responding. He had, after all, been smothering himself for the better part of a half hour. Eventually he opened his eyes and kissed Zack on the cheek.

“I know. It’s ok. Look, the way we have sex is already great. I wasn’t, like, waiting for you to do this. I didn’t really know I liked it before. And I don’t know for sure what I’ll like even now.” It’s practically a speech from Cloud, a whole oration, and Zack just sits quietly, wanting to hear all the words his boyfriend will give him. “Can we just, maybe, go slow and not hash it all out upfront? I will literally die if you make me talk about this for hours.”

“Of course, Cloud.” Zack hugged him tightly. “Although you do have to talk to me. I’m down for _anything_ you want, but I’m not going to do something like choke you or spank you if I can’t get a clear ‘yes’ out of you.”

“Ok, I get it. Let me think about it some. We can... talk, but let’s not do it all at once.”

“Totally fair.”

“I know. You totally ambushed me!”

“It’s the only way I know you won’t run! Besides, you’re so sexy when you squirm.”

Cloud blushed and unintentionally, ironically, squirmed on Zack’s lap.

“So, Cloud… gorgeous… do you wanna fuck now?”

“Mmm please.” Cloud shifted around in Zack’s lap until he was straddling his hips, rubbing their stiffening cocks gently together.

“And on Monday,” Zack gasped as Cloud plunged his hand into his boxers to wrap around his thick girth, “Will you wear a plug for me?”

Cloud shuddered with pleasure at the thought. “Only if you promise to take it out and fuck me in the bathroom.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
